I Won't Say
by KL005
Summary: What won't Neji say? Looks like he's in denial...NejiNaru semi-songfic. Chapter 2: Neji said it!
1. I Won't Say

*Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song and the relevant characters belong to Disney…I think. I own nothing, except for the story idea.*

This story takes place sometime in the future when Neji is 19 and Naruto is 18.

'_Italics in single quotation marks'_ are thoughts.

_**Bold italics**_ are lyrics.

* * *

**I Won't Say  
Chapter 1**

Lee and Tenten looked at each other, then back to their teammate. In uncharacteristic fashion, Neji was spacing out…AGAIN. If one looked hard enough, one would notice that his lips were turned up slightly in a faint, goofy smile. This odd behaviour had started happening about two weeks ago, and such occurrences had been happening with drastically increased frequency since then. Funny thing was that nobody knew what had caused the usually stoic teen to start behaving this way.

"Neji…NEJI!!" Upon receiving no response, Tenten sighed and smacked Neji on the back of his head, sending him crashing face-first onto the table they were sitting at.

"You didn't have to resort to physical violence, you know," White eyes were glaring pointedly up at the girl who had caused him such pain. "We were asking if you wanted to continue training after this, and you didn't seem to hear us. Anyway, what's got you acting weirdly? Are you in LOOOVE??" Tenten said the last sentence with a perverted raise of her eyebrows.

Upon hearing that, Neji's face took on a brief, blink-and-you-miss-it blush before regaining its usual colour. His own eyebrow twitching in irritation, he replied, "No…I think I'll take the day off from training today. We've been training hard for the past month. Both of you should consider doing the same." With that, he got up and left the teahouse, ignoring Lee's comments about his "un-youthful behaviour".

Unbeknownst to the three members of Team Gai, an orange-clad figure was hiding in the shadows, watching the whole episode transpire. He sprung into action as soon as he saw Neji depart.

Time to execute his plan.

* * *

Neji ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the empty street. This behaviour was unacceptable! He was supposed to be one of the top ninja in the village, and no self-respecting top ninja would just zone out like that. Problem was that he had difficulty controlling his train of thought once it turned towards a certain someone. A certain loud, hyperactive someone. A certain cute, blonde, foxy, loud, hyperactive someone… _'No! I can't possibly be in love with him! He's just a friend. Get a grip, Neji!'_ he thought to himself, frowning in annoyance. Sure, his friendship with Naruto had been getting stronger over the past few years, but there was no indication that Naruto regarded him as anything more than just a friend.

Giving in to his frustration, Neji aimed a swift kick at the bright orange crate in front of him. It was only after his foot connected with the object when he realized that crates generally did not come in that bright a shade of orange. True enough, the crate sailed into the air, disappearing in a puff of smoke as it completed its arc of flight. A blonde teenager sat on the ground where the crate would have landed, gingerly rubbing his side. Neji's first impulse was to worry, but he knew from experience that Naruto could take more damage than just one kick. So, he ultimately settled for an apology.

"Don't sweat it, Neji. Damn, those training sessions with Lee must be paying off," Naruto had got to his feet after making sure nothing was broken. The trademark grin reappeared on his face. "I just got back from the LONGEST, most BORING mission EVER! So, are we on for tonight?" "Yes, as usual," Neji replied, the barest hint of a smile on his face. Ever since they had successfully completed an especially challenging mission together almost a year ago, it had been their tradition to meet every Friday night at one of their homes just to hang out. This week, it would be Naruto's turn to host their little gathering. "All right then, don't be late!" Neji couldn't help but roll his eyes at the other teen's parting words.

'_A Hyuuga, showing up late? As if.'_

* * *

At precisely 6:00pm, the chime of the doorbell rang through Naruto's apartment. Unfortunately, the owner of the apartment was unable to answer the door at that time. "Come on in!" he hollered, "I'm in the shower!" Letting himself into the house, Neji found a convenient table to dump the five containers of take-out ramen and the drinks which he had brought, then promptly made himself comfortable on the couch. Moments later, Naruto walked into the living room, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "Man, I'm starved! Let's eat!" he exclaimed before attacking the ramen. Fortunately, Neji had the presence of mind and quick enough reflexes to salvage a container for himself before they all fell prey to the Orange Ramen Monster.

Dinner passed relatively uneventfully, with both of them making small talk about the weather, recent missions, and their teammates, all between Naruto's ferocious devouring of the ramen. Both of them finished their dinners at the same time, which was slightly odd since Naruto had four times as much to eat as Neji. Finally, everything had been cleared, and the rubbish had been disposed of. Neji was comfortably settled on the couch, while Naruto was presently rummaging about in his DVD collection, trying to find suitable entertainment for the night.

"How about Saw?"

"No, too creepy."

"The Eye?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke!?"

"Sorry...Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

"Too cute."

"Madagascar?"

"Too happy."

"The Lake House?"

"Too sappy."

"Star Trek?"

"Too loud."

"Well, get over here and decide what you want to watch then!"

Sighing in mild irritation, Neji threw the bottlecap of his drink in the general direction of the DVD drawer. "What did it land on?" Naruto turned back to face him, grin wider than ever, holding up a particular DVD case.

"Wouldn't you know it? This is my favourite movie!"

'_Oh no.'_

_

* * *

_

"…**and you are wearing his merchandise!??"** Hades screamed from the TV screen.

'_Of all places that damned piece of metal had to land, it had to land on *Hercules*,'_ Neji thought to himself. _'Oh well…it could be worse,'_ he repressed a shudder, remembering the time Naruto practically forced him to watch The Muppet Movie. In all fairness, Hercules wasn't that bad. The plot was fairly interesting and easy to follow, and there were enough funny and dramatic moments to maintain his interest. That was more than could be said for Naruto, however, as he was dozing off between scenes. He had also attached himself firmly to Neji's left arm, and was leaning heavily on it.

'_That mission must have taken a lot out of him…'_

As much as Neji enjoyed the closeness, his sense of propriety compelled him to do something about the current situation.

"You know, Naruto, we can call it a night if you're tired."

"…'s ok. Want to watch it…with…you…" the younger teen managed to get that out despite being occupied by a giant, jaw-cracking yawn. Stretching out lengthwise on the couch, he moved even closer to the nearest available source of warmth, which – as you might have already guessed – was an increasingly flustered Neji. Of course, years of strict upbringing meant that no sign of emotion was displayed externally. Settling for a compromise, Neji turned back towards the TV, trying to get comfortable. A while later, he saw some of the female characters break into song:

"…_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of…"**_

Aside from the "girl" part, Neji thought it summed up his feelings for Naruto quite accurately. He wasn't quite comfortable admitting that he liked the latter due to a number of reasons, primarily clan politics. Who knew what his uncle would do to him, or worse, to Naruto? Besides, he was supposed to accept his fate, which was to marry some nice girl from another branch family. They would have children, who would grow up serving the main house, like he was doing now, and would do for the rest of his life. Being involved in a romantic relationship with a non-branch house member, and a male one no less, was a preposterous thought. Neji thought that it was best that he tried to bury these feelings for good.

"_**No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no"**_

He thought back to the time when he had first met Naruto. The loud, idiotic boy had been labelled dead-last of his class, and the result of their match in the exams was…unexpected, to say the least. In that match, Naruto had shown Neji that there was no such thing as "fate". People were in control of their own destinies, and could work towards a better future. He could choose his path in life, and he wanted Naruto to be a part of it.

"_**Give up, give in,  
Check the grin – you're in love"**_

But what if Naruto didn't want to be a part of his life? Would he not be fighting for nothing, then? He realized that it was Naruto's nature to be friendly and affectionate to all his friends, so why should he think that he was being treated specially? Naruto would probably be nice enough to let him down as gently as possible, but Neji knew that once that had happened, their friendship – whatever little that was left of it by that time – would never be the same again. Was he prepared to risk losing Naruto as a friend, without a definite guarantee that their relationship would become something more than that?

"_**You're way off base;  
I won't say it  
Get off my case;  
I won't say it"**_

As if on cue, Naruto snuggled closer to Neji, his face practically pressed against Neji's stomach. "mmm…Neji. Love you…lots…" Neji held his breath, hardly daring to believe his ears. Tangling his fingers in the blonde spikes in his lap, he allowed himself a gentle smile. He had decided. He would be in for a hell of a battle working the clan elders over, and it would all be worth it if he succeeded. But for now, he would keep this matter his – no, their – little secret.

_**"At least…out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love."**_

-**End of Chapter-**

* * *

Notes: That's one more story idea down! Personally, I'm still not too happy with this piece of work…as in; it came out different from how I had envisioned it. Blame my odd need to put the song in, I guess.

In case you're wondering, the song is "I Won't Say I'm in Love", from Disney's Hercules.

Please review! =)


	2. I Can Go the Distance

*Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song and the relevant characters belong to Disney…I think. I own nothing, except for the story idea.*

This story takes place sometime in the future when Neji is 19 and Naruto is 18.

'_Italics in single quotation marks'_ are thoughts.

"_**Bold italics"**_ are lyrics.

"**Centralized bold"** indicate Naruto is singing.

* * *

**I Won't Say  
Chapter 2: I Can Go the Distance**

The shrill ringing of an alarm clock tore through the tranquil morning silence in Naruto's apartment. In Naruto's bed, a shapeless lump threw the covers off, revealing a blonde head and narrowed blue eyes which were glaring daggers at the offending device. Of course, the glare would have been more intimidating if those eyes didn't soon widen in surprise as their owner got his bearings.

'_I'm in bed? But I remember falling asleep last night…_

…_in…_

…_Neji's…_

…_lap!!?'_

Ripping the clock's power cord out of the wall outlet to silence the infernal ringing, Naruto leapt out of bed, checking around the house for any long-haired, white-eyed ninja. Upon finding nobody else, he decided to begin his morning routine, starting off with a quick shower.

Barely two minutes after Naruto closed the bathroom door, the front door opened. The first things that made it through the doorway were two paper bags full of groceries, followed by their bearer – the same long-haired, white-eyed ninja whom Naruto had been looking around his apartment for. Walking into the kitchen, Neji put away some of the groceries which he had just bought, before trying to stretch out the kinks in his aching back and starting his breakfast preparations.

* * *

"**I have often dreamed, of a far-off place,  
****Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me;  
****Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face,  
****And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be…"**

Neji paused in the midst of cracking eggs into a bowl. He had not paid much attention to the sound of running water earlier, but thanks to the singing, he realized that the owner of the flat was up and about.

'_Looks like Naruto's awake already…maybe I still can slip out again unnoticed if I hurry a little…'_

Smiling softly to himself, he listened as Naruto continued singing.

"**I will find my way; I can go the distance,  
****I'll be there someday, if I can be strong;  
****I know every mile; will be worth my while,  
****I would go 'most anywhere, to feel like I…belong…"**

There was a break after this last verse. Neji reasoned that Naruto was probably washing his hair or otherwise doing something which carried the risk of water running into his mouth. Adding salt, pepper, chopped mushrooms and a bit of milk into the bowl containing the eggs, he began whisking as he waited for the singing to start up again.

Contrary to what most of their friends believed, Naruto actually had a pretty good singing voice. He simply did not use it during any of their sporadic karaoke outings, preferring to solidify his reputation as a loudmouth ninja by screeching into the microphone whenever it was his turn to sing. Consequently, this resulted in Naruto barely getting any singing time, and ultimately, achieved his original objective of keeping his vocal talent a secret.

During one of their previous Friday get-togethers, Neji had heard Naruto singing along softly to one of the songs in the movie that they were watching. Naruto had tried to ignore Neji's raised eyebrow and questioning expression at first, but after a ten-minute staring contest with Neji's unchanging face, he finally explained that only the people whom he felt were close to him would ever hear his "real" singing voice. Outwardly, all Neji did upon hearing that was to thank Naruto for considering him a close friend, and go back to watching the movie. Inwardly, he was dancing and cheering with glee, but he'd be damned before he'd let anyone see him do that in real life.

After a couple of minutes, the song rang out from the bathroom once again.

"**I am on my way; I can go the distance,  
****I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong.  
****I know every mile; will be worth my while,  
****I will go 'most anywhere, to find where I belong…"**

By this time, Neji's egg mixture had been transferred to a frying pan, and the heat from the stove was slowly turning it into an omelette. He would never admit it, but he had started humming softly along to Naruto's singing some time ago. Expertly flipping the omelette before sprinkling grated cheese liberally on the surface, he tried to think of what exactly to say to Naruto later.

'_How about the standard "Hi, Naruto."?  
__No, it sounds too distant, considering our friendship.'  
_He didn't want Naruto to think that he was negatively affected by the previous night.

'_How about "Morning, love"?'  
_Naruto would probably laugh it off as a joke, and he didn't want Naruto to take it that way, especially when he hoped that he would be able to say it and mean it in the very near future.

'_Last resort: "Hey, hot stuff!" – complete with saucy wink.'  
_He almost smacked himself in the face for thinking of that last one. If he really tried that, he had no doubt that Naruto would attack him for being an impostor. And upon confirming that he was the real Neji, Naruto would then drag him to the hospital for an extensive physical checkup, which would more than likely involve lots of needles and pain. When his checkup results showed him to be in the pink of health, he would then be committed to the psychiatric ward, because there was simply no way a sane Neji would have said something like that. One of Konoha's finest ninja would be trussed up in a straitjacket and reduced to biding his days in a padded cell…all because of that one greeting.

Breaking off that train of thought, he folded the cheese-and-mushroom omelette in half before pressing on it lightly to allow the melted cheese to stick the halves together. Finally deciding that his breakfast masterpiece was done, he slid it off the pan and onto a plate. Setting the plate on a nearby table, Neji walked out of the kitchen, fully intent on trying to make it out of the door before Naruto came walking by…

…only to bump into the very person whose presence he was presently trying to avoid. That person was currently wearing nothing but a towel, and was midway through brushing his teeth, as his toothbrush was stuck in his mouth. To make things worse, he was obviously headed for the very place which Neji had just came from, which meant that Neji would have been caught anyway.

However, none of that registered in either of their brains, as said organs were mostly occupied with contorting their faces into matching horrified and shocked expressions. Surprisingly, Naruto was the faster of the two to recover, spluttering and dribbling white foam down his chest. This prompted Neji to whirl around and duck back into the kitchen, as Naruto simultaneously turned and ran back to the sanctuary of his room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a somewhat red-faced (and thankfully, properly dressed,) Naruto came back into the kitchen, where he found Neji sitting at the table, sipping from a cup of tea.

"Umm…hey, Neji," Naruto's blush seemed to intensify as he mumbled the greeting.

"Naruto," Neji replied evenly, as he pushed the plate and another similar cup towards the younger teen.

"Food!" All of Naruto's embarrassment evaporated as he saw and smelt Neji's culinary creation. Picking up a fork, he dug in, only to pause after a few bites when he realized that his companion did not have a plate of eggy goodness for himself. Slicing off a bite-sized morsel from the omelette, he speared it with his fork and waved it in front of Neji.

"Neji! You have to try this! It's great!"

"I know, Naruto, I made it, after all."

"Still, you have to sample a little!"

"You do realize that I can make this for myself anytime I want, right?"

"Just because you CAN make it doesn't mean that you DO! Please?"

A shake of the head was his only reply.

"**NE**—JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…………………………"

Soon after the whine started (though Neji personally felt that it wasn't soon enough), Neji reluctantly gave in and allowed Naruto to transfer the piece of omelette from the fork into his open mouth. Chewing it slowly, he had to admit that he had outdone himself this time. Apparently, what Hinata said about things tasting better when they were made with love was true. Of course, it could also be because that he was being fed by the person he loved. Either way, he owed his cousin an apology for disbelieving the power of love…which sounded almost as corny as Gai-sensei's sermons on youth. Shuddering slightly, he continued watching Naruto attack his breakfast.

Companionable silence reigned until Naruto finished his meal. After putting the crockery and cutlery in the sink, he turned back to Neji, who had finished his tea a while ago. Retrieving the cup from the table and putting it in the sink as well, Naruto started speaking as he did the dishes.

"Sorry I was such poor company, Neji; thanks for breakfast…and for putting me to bed last night."

The last part was hastily mumbled, but Neji had guessed what Naruto was most likely to say. "It's fine, and you're welcome," he replied. Then, having no other appropriate things to say at that moment, he lapsed back into silence.

The silence was soon broken again as Naruto asked, "By the way, where did you sleep last night?" Noticing Neji's quick glance at the couch, he winced. While the couch was good for a short lie-down, the sheer discomfort from lying on it for extended periods of time meant that falling asleep on it was quite an achievement. If he hadn't been dead-tired from the mission, there was no way he would have fallen asleep there the night before. In the improbable event that someone managed to fall asleep on it, the sleeper's neck and back were in for a world of pain when they woke up, as he knew from experience. "I'm sorry for your back; I'll have to make it up to you," he continued, "How about a backrub later?"

Blinking, all Neji could muster was a noncommittal grunt. That reply was good enough for Naruto, as he returned his focus to the dishes.

Another few minutes of silence passed before another thought struck Naruto. Nervously drying the last of the dishes, he spoke, "Neji, what exactly did you do this morning? I looked around the place when I woke up, but I didn't see you anywhere…" he trailed off as he waited for the response.

"Well," Neji began, "I woke up, went back home to freshen up, then went and got some groceries and came back here. You were already in the shower when I got back."

Upon hearing that last statement, Naruto's blush returned in full force. _'That means he heard me singing…'_ As if to confirm his suspicions, Neji spoke up again, "I heard you singing, and to be honest, I rather enjoyed it." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Actually, Naruto, there's something I want to tell you. Will you join me in the living room when you're done?" Nodding, Naruto motioned for Neji to go on ahead while he finished tidying up.

* * *

'_Hyuugas do not fidget…Hyuugas do not fidget…'_ The words ran through Neji's mind like a mantra. Unfortunately, it wasn't having the desired effect, as he caught himself shifting around in the armchair he had chosen to sit on, while tapping his two index fingers together in a manner most reminiscent of the very same younger cousin to whom he owed an apology. He quickly separated his hands as he saw Naruto approaching, bearing two fresh, steaming cups of tea on a tray.

"So, Neji, what do you want to tell me?" Naruto asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch, focusing his gaze on the older teen. Looking back into blue eyes, Neji took a deep breath, swallowed, and said the four words he had been meaning to say all along.

"Naruto, I love you."

* * *

Time seemed to stand still after Neji's confession.

Naruto blinked, then stared at Neji.

Neji stared stoically back, though there was just the slightest hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

For a moment, nothing else happened. Finally, Naruto leaned forward and took Neji's hand in his own, before saying, "You know, I'm so glad I didn't have to be the first one to say that." Seeing Neji's brows beginning to knit together, he hurriedly clarified, "I mean, I've been trying different ways to muster up the courage to say it for months now, you know, practising in front of the mirror and all that. Even then, I never seemed to be able to get it out."

"Actually, you kind of did," Neji's frown was not due to anger like Naruto had thought, but was due to him thinking instead. "You told me you – to use your own words – loved me lots while you were more asleep than awake last night."

…another few moments of silence passed, before…

"Well, damn," the other teen replied, "that was definitely not how I intended to do it. I always imagined it happening in more of restaurant setting. But hey, if it worked…" he stood up and moved over to the armchair, settling himself on Neji's lap, resting his head in the crook of Neji's neck.

"Now that we've established that we love each other, I should give you fair warning – I never intend to let go of you," this statement was followed by the trademark fox-like grin which Neji did not have to see to know that it was spreading across Naruto's face. Smiling into the latter's hair, Neji replied, "That's fine and well, but I should give you fair warning too…now you have to face the clan elders together with me." The fox-grin was replaced by a brief look of terror, then confident determination.

"If you can go the distance to tell me you love me, I can go the distance and overcome all odds with you," it was cheesy, but Naruto thought it was the best way to let Neji know exactly how serious he was. Nestling into the body beneath him, he decided to enjoy a moment of quiet closeness before making good on his word to relieve Neji's backache. His moment was interrupted as Neji spoke, "You know, I think I know why Hercules is your favourite movie."

"Why's that?"

"Because you can identify with it. You're sort of like Hercules…you have this great power, but you didn't know how to control it. People didn't like you, and so, you wanted to be recognized and appreciated by them. You met someone who could train you to make use of that power, and you've accomplished great feats. And most importantly, like Hercules, you don't give up in the face of adversity."

"When you put it that way, it's true, I guess," he admitted as he looked up into Neji's eyes. Somehow, in that moment, both of them knew that their relationship could withstand any and all tests that were thrown at it.

_**We will beat the odds; we can go the distance,  
**__**We will face the world, fearless, proud and strong.  
**__**It's an uphill slope, but we won't lose hope **_[1]  
_**Until we find our heroes' welcome right…where…we…belong!**_

-**End-**

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

* * *

After 15 minutes of quiet cuddling, Naruto decided that his quiet quota for the month was fulfilled and that it was time to make good on his word to give Neji a backrub. Getting to his feet, he picked Neji up, bridal style, laughing good-naturedly at the rather undignified squeak that resulted from the action. Making his way to the bedroom and laying Neji down on the bed, Naruto realized that his new lover was blushing rather profusely. A look of confusion spread across his face, before realization dawned.

"Neji! It's not what you think, I swear! I just wanted to give you that backrub I mentioned earlier!"

Neji had quickly gotten over the initial shock, and was now secretly amused by the way Naruto was wailing on and on about how he must have come across as a desperate, horny pervert and how Neji would now never ever think about getting intimate with him in any way any more and how he would die as an old virgin who would never know if Jiraiya was telling him the truth about sex. Deciding to take action to shut Naruto up, Neji took off his top and lay down stomach-first on the bed, his head turned to one side. That had the desired effect, as Naruto paused mid-rant to admire Neji's topless form. Quickly hopping onto the bed and straddling Neji's waist, he ran his hands up the warm back and began his task of relaxing the older male.

* * *

One backrub later…

* * *

Despite what most people would expect, the backrub remained strictly just that – a backrub. It was largely because Neji's aches were too serious to allow for any strenuous mattress acrobatics. Not that either of them minded though; both of them felt that _those_ acts could be done at their leisure, when they felt even more comfortable with each other. As Naruto finished working his magic on the now-less-sore muscles, he gently turned Neji over and lay down by his side, resting his head on the newly-exposed chest.

Feeling himself being moved, and registering the added weight lying on him, Neji broke out of his light doze and stretched out. As he stretched, he marvelled at how the pain was diminished to the point where he could barely feel it. As he finished his stretch, one of his hands found its way to Naruto's stomach, where it went underneath the shirt to gently trace the spiral seal pattern. Hearing the suppressed giggles, he mentally filed away the random fact that Naruto was ticklish for future reference.

"Hey Neji," Naruto placed a kiss on his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier on, when we…bumped into each other…"

"Yes?"

"Did you like what you saw?" This was accompanied by a wink.

"Oh yes, I did…very much indeed. But not as much as I like what I'm seeing now," Neji's voice had become uncharacteristically husky as he said the last part of the sentence. Noticing the change, Naruto looked up, only to see the tell-tale bulging veins of activated Byakugan eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Neji! That's cheating! You can't do that!" he yelped as he tried to cover both his nether regions and Neji's eyes with all available materials, but to no avail. Smirking, Neji's eyes returned to normal as he held on to Naruto's hand.

Kissing the top of the blonde head, he responded with a question of his own, "By the way, what would you have done if I had said, "Hey, hot stuff!" at that time?"

* * *

[1]: This line was taken from the Michael Bolton version of the song. The original line was something about pleasing the gods, and I thought it didn't really fit in with the whole story. In fact, this entire verse was modified ("We" instead of "I" to show that they were thinking about it together), if you haven't realized it yet.

Notes: Well, that wraps up I Won't Say! This chapter is dedicated to Stef-chan, CuteLikeMomiji and Esor-Aleakim (in chronological review order), whose reviews convinced me to write another chapter. I'm kind of surprised at the length of this chapter. It's close to twice as long as the previous one! To be honest, I expected it to be shorter. But when you've got the mood/inspiration to write, no point wasting it, right?

For some reason, NejiNaru or NaruNeji seems to be my "songfic pairing". The songs that trigger my writing impulse just seem to fit this pair more than any other I write for.

Originally, I didn't really like this story, because I thought it sounded overly emotional. But after re-reading it a few times, it kind of grew on me, so much so that I wrote a sequel and a second chapter for it. Hopefully it grows on you too, if you don't like it.

I have no idea if Neji can cook or not, so please take it as my artistic license. I know the characters may not have been in character 100% of the time, so once again, I plead defence on grounds of artistic license.

That's all I have to say for now; the contents of this chapter may be modified without warning, so don't be surprised if something seems different between reads.

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
